


Sam is Dean's whole life

by EchoesofAngels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, M/M, touch kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesofAngels/pseuds/EchoesofAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just can't get Sam off his mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam is Dean's whole life

Sam.   
All Dean ever thought about anymore was Sam.   
The way he laughs, the way his dimples show when he smiles, and the way he bites his lip when he’s nervous. Sometimes it makes Dean sad that they’re always alone. That they’re always hustling pool just so they can eat. It used to really bother Dean when they were a bit younger. Kids at school would be picked up by their dad’s or they’d talk about how amazing their father was and the only good thing Dean could think of is that his dad fights bad guys.   
He used to get really angry when Sammy would ask about their dad, because what was he supposed to say. How was he supposed to explain to a ten year old that they were practically abandoned. He’d learned to avoid the question, and Sam had learned that he would never get any answers and stopped asking.  
After Sam accepted the fact that their father was a deadbeat he latched onto Dean harder than ever. He started asking Dean for help with everything. At first it annoyed Dean to high hell but then he started to like that Sam was dependent on him, that he wanted Dean’s approval.   
Slowly Dean started doing things like that unconsciously. He’d tell Sam to do his home work or chores and Sam would do it in a heartbeat. On the rare occurrences that John did come home, Sam would find some reason to fight because of all his pent up anger, one word from Dean and he’d find a way to calm down.   
When their relationship developed to more than brotherly, all Sam wanted to do was touch Dean. Whenever they were together he had to be touching him. At dinner he’d hold Dean’s hand under the table. When they were watching t.v together he’s sit in Dean’s lap. When they went to bed, even when there were two beds in the room they chose to share.  
When Sam went to school and Dean had to stay home it took everything in his power to be productive. He couldn’t get the kid off his mind. The way he’d look at Dean from under his bangs, the way his eyes would search for approval every time he made a move. The way he’d moan Dean’s name when Dean had Sam’s cock in his mouth.   
Dean’s life revolved around Sam, and even if he wanted to Dean doesn’t think he could ever give Sam up.


End file.
